I Wish
by jarethluver4eva
Summary: Sarah loves Jareth...does Jareth love her?... changed my mind going to work on another chapter... XlemonX ...first story so be kind please...


Authors note: this is my first fanfiction I've actually submitted so please nothing harsh. Also I own known of these characters and or song lyrics.

Sarah laid sprawled out upon her bed staring at the wall blankly. She could feel hot tears streaking down her face. It had been about three years since she had left the labyrinth, three years of hot pain and regret. She closed her eyes and saw Jareth's wondrous face smiling at her. She inhaled a deep cold breath and sat up slowly. She had realized how much she cared about Jareth the minute she had alone to think. She had thought about all he had done and said… he had done it all for her. He moves the stars for no one. He had professed his love for her and offered her all of her dreams, and she had left him there. She had been debating for the last three years if she should dare call upon him… if he could ever forgive her… if he could still love her. Sarah slowly got off her bed and walked over to her mirror and sat down. She looked at her reflection shimmering in the mirror. She had grown what some people would call beautiful, since three years ago. Though at the moment she looked like a complete wreck. Her hair was thrown up into a bun, and there were streaks running all down her face from her tears. She had fallen into pieces after the whole ordeal. She had tried to talk to her friends and they all had just thought that she was insane. The whole high school had seemed to well… shun her… Her grades had plummeted, even in her best class English. Her father and step-mother had no idea what to do with her and didn't even bother to talk to her.

As Sarah looked at her tear streaked face she felt more tears welling up. She ran her fingers down her arm and she could feel the horrid scars forever etched in her skin. It really was killing her. Her vision in the mirror soon became so blurred she could no longer see anything except some fuzzy shapes. She stood up and collapsed onto her bed once more. She let the tears keep falling for a few more minutes, and then she risked a brief glance at the alarm clock. It was nearing midnight. It had been about three years since Sarah had gotten a descent nights sleep. Every time that she would risk sleep, she would dream of him. She couldn't take it anymore. Sarah got up and walked out of her room and down the hallway to the bathroom. She saw the ever familiar razor sitting upon the sink. She began to reach for it when she heard it. It was Jareth calling out her name.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… What a pity."

Sarah lost it. She ran to her room once more and stared at herself in the mirror. She could not take it anymore.

"I wish the goblins would come take me away right now!"

All of a sudden she was engulfed in darkness. Then as quick as the darkness had appeared it disappeared. She was once again in the light. She was standing in front of the gates in front of the Goblin city. She was overcome with relief. She inhaled the smell of the labyrinth, the scent that she had been craving. She walked up to the gates and they slowly opened, and she walked through. When she walked through the gate it felt as it did three years ago. There were spazy little goblins scattered around, chasing chickens, hitting each other. She walked forward and saw the castle beyond the goblin city looming over the small goblin homes. She began to walk through the miniature city, then she began to notice that when she passed by a goblins home the resident goblins would run back into their houses and slam and lock the door. Sarah thought that this was peculiar, but paid no mind she was on a mission.

Sarah walked through the goblin city and up to the castle beyond the goblin city. She walked through the front doors of the castle only to have two goblin soldiers jump out and thrust very pointy spears into her face, yelling in their own language. Then as though realizing who she was they lowered their spears and moved quickly out of the way. Sarah was growing more and more confused, but she kept walking. She walked up the stone steps and reached the throne room. She saw Jareth's throne sitting unoccupied in the center of the room. There was goblins running hither and dither all over the room, yelling, screaming, poking, and punching. She was surprised that Jareth was able to even think in this room.

Sarah walked toward the throne only to have all the goblins in the room to take notice of her. The room grew acquiredly quite except for a noisy chicken that was quickly pushed out the window by a goblin. Now Sarah knew something was up. Right when she was about to ask them why they went quite she heard the ever familiar song start to ring through the room.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel._

Those words… they were so familiar.

_Open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes._

Where had she heard those words before?

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams._

Then it hit her, this is the song he had song to her in the ballroom.

_A love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart._

She could feel tears welling up, and then she felt her legs begin to run.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._

She found herself running desperately towards the song.

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all._

She ran through hallway after hallway, turning corner after corner.

_But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down._

She finally reached a door were the lyrics were pouring out of.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

She put her hand upon the door knob and it felt… warm. She turned the knob and opened the door without a sound. The room was extremely dark, except for a white glow in the corner of the room. She could make out the shape of a bed and an arm chair. She could see a figure sitting in the large arm chair. The white glow was coming from behind the chair along with the lyrics.

_Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars._

Sarah walked forward toward the chair. Then she froze. Jareth was sitting in the arm chair holding one of his crystal balls balanced in his hand emanating light. In the ball she could see the ballroom scene being played.

_I'll leave my love between the stars. Falling, as the world, falling down._

In the orb Sarah saw her younger self turning away from Jareth and running through the crowd of masked strangers.

_Falling, as the world falls down. _

She saw her run up to the mirror wall and pick up the chair.

_As the world falls down, down, Falling, Falling, Falling in love. _

Then she saw herself throw the chair at the wall, and as soon as the wall shattered so did the orb and the room was thrown into darkness except from the light streaming from the open door.

"What a pity… What do you want? Haven't I told you wretched things to not disturb me."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know that it was her. She took another step towards the arm chair.

"Once upon a time there was beautiful, young girl… whose step mother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child and wanted everything for himself… and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew… was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl…"

With this Jareth stood up out of his chair and turned around and stared at Sarah in complete awe.

"And he had given her certain powers. So one night … when the baby had been particularly cruel to her… she called on the goblins for help… "Say the right words", the goblins said. "And we'll take the baby to the goblin city… and you will be free." But the girl knew the king of the goblins…"

Jareth walked towards her not truly believing that she was there.

"Would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever… and turn it into a goblin. So the girl suffered in silence… until one night when she was tired from a day of house work… and she wasn't by the harsh words of her step mother … and she could no longer stand it-- … I can bear it no longer I wish the goblins would come take me away right now…"

With that Jareth stepped right in front of her.

"Is it really you?"

Without responding Sarah stepped right in front of Jareth and gently brushed her lips across Jareth's. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Sarah was surprised, but she kissed him back. Jareth loosened his grip on her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sarah… why?"

"Jareth…I…I love you."

Jareth stared at her bewildered as though he had always longed to hear Sarah say those words to him.

"Sarah, I have always loved." Then Jareth tightened his grip and kissed her once more. They air between them soften as though a weight had been lifted. "Sarah, I need you."

"Jareth, I need you too." Jareth lifted his head and looked Sarah in the eyes. His appearance had not changed at all since the last time Sarah had seen him. Jareth wrapped his hands around Sarah's waist.

"You're more beautiful, then I ever could have imagined." Then he kissed her once more. Sarah broke away this time.

"Jareth…" Then Sarah stepped out of his arms and turned her back to him.

"Yes," then Jareth stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist once more. Sarah turned around in his arms and faced Jareth.

"You have complete power over me." Then Jareth couldn't help but take Sarah's mouth with his. Jareth slowly began to move his hands over Sarah's back as he backed her towards the bed. "Jareth… I… want you." With that Jareth swept her off her feet and placed her onto his bed. He got into bed right next to her and took her in his arms once more.

"Sarah, I love you." Then he took Sarah up into a passionate kiss. The passion between the two was equally met. Jareth removed one hand from Sarah and waved it in the air making the door close. Then he immediately went back to caressing Sarah. His hands went over her body softly and gently. Then he reached down to the hem of Sarah's shirt and slipped it off and over her head. He moved his hand over her smooth stomach feeling it shudder under his touch making him smile. Sarah reached down and quickly removed Jareth's shirt from him.

Under where the shirt had been were cool creamy abs. Sarah ran her finger tips over the abs tracing them and making Jareth shudder with every touch. Now it was Sarah's turn to smile. Then Jareth reached up to Sarah's bra gently teasing her through the material. Then he reached around behind her and quickly unhooked the bra removing it and discarding it upon the floor with the shirts.

Jareth stared down at her as though she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sarah reached her hands up to run her fingers through his blonde hair when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What are these?" he said motioning to the scars. Sarah was lost for words. She looked up at Jareth with a panicked look on her face. Jareth as if understanding placed his hand over the scars. All of a sudden her arm got real warm, then Jareth removed his hand and the scars were gone. Sarah felt unconscious tears form at her eyes, but Jareth reached up and wiped away the tears. "Please don't cry… its all behind you now." Then he reached down and began massaging her breasts, making Sarah's breath catch in her throat.

"Oh… Jareth." Sarah said reaching up and running her fingers through his hair and bringing his mouth down to meet her own. They shared another passionate kiss. They kept kissing, as Jareth's hand slowly began slipping down Sarah's stomach down to the button on her jeans that he quickly undid while he quickly unzipped her fly. Then he slipped her jeans off and threw them on the floor with the other discarded clothes.

Then he slowly began to play with Sarah's wetness through the thin material of her underwear causing Sarah's breath to skip. "Jareth…" then Sarah brought Jareth's face to hers once more. Then she reached down and could feel Jareth's erection straining against the material of the pants. So Sarah reached up and slipped off Jareth's pants. Sarah ran her fingers across Jareth's member causing him to shudder.

Jareth slipped off Sarah's panties leaving her completely exposed. Jareth moved his hand down and began playing with her. Then he slipped to fingers into her wetness causing her body to shudder. "Jareth do it… do it now!" Jareth removed his fingers and took Sarah into another passionate kiss. Then he looked into her eyes as he straddled her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes do it now Jareth!" Jareth lowered himself and slowly pushed himself into her. Sarah closed her eyes and shuddered at the pain. Jareth looked down at her confused for a moment then it hit him. Sarah was still a virgin!

"Oh Sarah, how stupid of me. Are you alright?"

"Yes." Sarah said starting to pant. "Keep going." With that Jareth removed himself and entered again, and again picking up speed. Now both of their breaths were coming in short, sharp intakes. Then finally Jareth came inside of her causing Sarah to shudder uncontrollable underneath him. Jareth collapsed on top of her his breathing ragged. Then he looked up into Sarah's face kissing her with a nice soft kiss.

"Sarah… I love you."

"I love you too, Jareth…"

Reminder: be kind please.


End file.
